The Pokemon Quest to Victory
by KarozToney14
Summary: This story is a couple years after Pokemon Black and White 2. There's a boy name Karoz and he's going on a journey with his childhood friend and meeting new people on the way. There's an evil organization call Team Universe. Karoz and his friends are going to find a way to disband the organization while making it to the Pokemon League and one of them becoming the champion.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Chapter 1:The Beginning

"Karoz! Wake up!" says the 15 year old's mom.A young boy rose up from his comfy bed to his shouting mother and mumble to himself.

"I thought the great pokemon coordinator Jazz wouldn't be up this early." He turned to look at his clock it showed "9:30". "Ma you was suppose to wake me up at 8:00!"

He hopped out of bed in a hurry and went to take a quick hot shower. Karoz rushed from the bathroom to his dresser and scrambled to find a black t-shirt with black charcoal jeans and red and black airmaxes. He put on his clothes and stood in front of the mirror while putting on his red and black hat with a pokeball in the middle of the snapback. He says to himself while looking in the mirror adjusting his hat backwards.

"Today I start my journey traveling the Unova region and on the quest of winning the Pokemon League." He grabbed his Black Under Armour hoodie and put it on and then he grabbed his black one strap bookbag and put it on as well. Karoz flew down the stairs like a herd of Bouffalant. He looks around and spots his mother in the kitchen,he was an identical twin of his mother but in a boy version with less hair and taller. She was the color of tan dark brown with long black hair and amber color eyes,and Karoz looks just like her,but with a low fade haircut. He walks to his mom and hugs her.

"Ma I'm going to miss you," sadly said Karoz.

"Me too you'll be my champion no matter what and make me proud," happily said Jazz his mother.

"Mom have you seen Umbreon,he wasn't in the bed with me this morning."

"Well honey he was so happy of today's journey that he slept outside last night," giggled his mother while staring out the kitchen window.

Karoz thanked his mom and went to the living room to look at pictures of his family,they showed Karoz,his two older brothers and older sister,his dad and mom,and grandfather. It also showed Umbreon and his grandfather's trusty Leafeon next to each other. Karoz family is well known for raising and caring for Eeveelutions, each of his family member have one or two of them.

Karoz loves his family, but he know the rest of them are in other regions training to beat the regions' leagues and become pokemon masters. Karoz hopes one day he would beat every member of his family excluding his mom. He looked at the pictures again and shed a single tear,but he quickly wiped it away.

He opens up a drawer and takes out a necklace holding a Dragonite's claw. This necklace was from his grandfather, Karoz knew his grandfather more than any of his family members. His grandfather was the one who gave Eevee to Karoz that evolved into Umbreon months later.

Karoz wants to battle his grandfather the most out of his entire family, he wants to show his grandfather how much he grown in the last 6 years. Karoz kissed his necklace and put it on to have him always remember his home town Nuvema Town and his loving family. Karoz said his goodbyes to his mom again and grabbed his supplies and Umbreon's pokeball. His journey has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2:Leaving Home

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

As Karoz closed the door behind him a black cat like pokemon with yellow rings on its body jumped on Karoz and started licking his face.

"Okay okay boy we're about to leave I just need to see if Carlos already packed up his things for the journey," Said Karoz he rose from the ground and patted Umbreon's head and they started walking towards Carlos's house.

"Carlos are you up for the journey!" yelled Karoz. Karoz and Umbreon arrived at Carlos's house and stared at his bedroom window and in 2 seconds a boy popped out with his head showing.

"Yeah I'm already packed,I'm coming down!" yelled back Carlos. Karoz looked down at Umbreon and smile.

"Boy he's already pack this is going to be an awesome journey."

"Umbre," said Umbreon as he laid his head on the grass to rest.

"Sup Karoz," said Carlos. Carlos was a tall boy a little taller than Karoz and he was Hispanic with white color skin. He had messy hair on his head it was dark as the night sky. He was wearing a white t-shirt and light blue jeans and a cross necklace around his neck.

"Hey Umbreon," said Carlos as he rubbed Umbreon's head.

"Umbreon," said Umbreon as he purred to Carlos soft hands rubbing his head.

"Carlos are you ready to go to Professor Moon for our starter pokemon?" Asked Karoz.

"Yeah,I wish we were born a couple years ago cause I really wanted to meet Professor Juniper," said Carlos as they started walking towards the Professor's Lab.

"Yeah me too but she's somewhere else in the region doing research so she left her daughter in charge," Said Karoz with Umbreon on the left side of Karoz guarding him with his life.

"Yeah anyway um what starter pokemon are you choosing," said Carlos changing the subject.

"Well I'm choosing Snivy because out of my whole family no one chose the grass type starter and today is the day that I break this cycle. How about you?" Asked Karoz as he see the pokemon lab getting closer.

"Well I want Tepig because I want to remember my dad while on the journey,he chose Tepig in the beginning of his journey with your dad," said Carlos.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," laughed Karoz.

"Come on I'll race you," said Carlos getting a headstart.

"Wait,come on Umbreon lets catch up," laughed Karoz.

"Umbre," said Umbreon trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends

Chapter 3:New Friends

Professor Moon was in the pokemon lab's ranch field feeding the pokemon she take care of. She looked up and noticed the boys and Umbreon running towards her direction. Karoz noticed the Professor and waved and the Professor waved back. Carlos,Karoz,and Umbreon made it to the Professor and were out of breath.

"Pro..fes..sor," Said Karoz struggling to find his breathing rhythm again. Umbreon passed out on the ground with his tongue sticking out.

"Can we see our starters now?" Excitedly asked Carlos. Karoz stared at Carlos surprised that he wasn't as tired as him and Umbreon.

"Come follow me,they're right over here," Said the Professor with a grin on her face. She picked up Umbreon and started petting him while walking to Karoz and Carlos starters. "Umbreon you got big since the last time I saw you," Said the Professor while rubbing Umbreon's head.

"Umbre," Said Umbreon.

"Here are the starters Snivy the grass type, Tepig the fire type, and finally Oshawott the water type" Said the Professor while she adjust to sit in her chair while having Umbreon on her lap. There was a table with three pokeballs on it waiting to be pick.

"Thanks Professor and I'm choosing Snivy this cycle will break today," Said Karoz. He walked to Snivy's pokeball and threw it in the air Snivy came out yawning. Karoz walked to her and picked her up and looked her in the face. Snivy was a little snake like pokemon with green like skin,short green legs,small feet,and yellow down her spine to her tail and with big calm red eyes.

"Hey Snivy do you wanna become my partner and become strong and beat Carlos and win the Pokemon League," Said Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy in agreement.

"Whatever," Said Carlos. He walked to Tepig's pokeball and threw it in the air and ate put came out blowing out little flames. Carlos walked to Tepig and picked him up. Tepig was also a little pokemon it was a pig like pokemon it was orange and black. It had a little tail with a orange ball at the end if it.

"Tepig wanna be my partner so we can destroy Karoz and Snivy and win the Pokemon League," Said Carlos with his grin that had determine in it.

"Tep," Said Tepig with his hand to his head like a soldier.

"Karoz we should battle each other to see who's stronger," Said Carlos with a fainted smile.

"Sure it'll be good practice," Said Karoz. So both of them walked to the battlefield that was placed in the pokemon field for rookie battles, both of the boys walked with their starters to either side of the battlefield.

"So I guess I'll be referee!" Shouted Professor Moon to the boys.

"Ok!" Shouted the boys in unison.

"Ok begin!" Shouted Professor Moon.

"Ok I'll go first Snivy use Tackle!" Ordered Karoz. Snivy ran at full speed towards Tepig.

"Tepig use Tackle as well!" Ordered Carlos. Tepig took off with blinding speed as well. Both Pokemon hit each other with full force they were equally match. They both jumped back to their trainers' side.

"Snivy time to cut this match short,use Leaf Blade now!" Ordered Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy her tail started to turn light green and she jumped in the air and was coming down with force towards Tepig.

"Ok they want to end it,Tepig use Flamethrower!" Ordered Carlos.

"Tepig," Said Tepig he jumped in the air to Snivy's height and breathed in really hard and blowed out an engulfing of flames at Snivy. Both pokemon signature moves clashed into one another,they caused a huge explosion.

"Tepig!" Yelled Carlos. As he ran to catch Tepig.

"Snivy!" Yelled Karoz as he ran to catch Snivy. Both trainers ran into the huge smoke and caught both of their pokemon. The smoke had cleared and both pokemon were knock out cold within their trainers arms.

"It's a draw!" Yelled Professor Moon.

"Umbre!" Yelled Umbreon with his eyes glistening.

"Snivy have a good rest," Said Karoz calling back his pokemon in its pokeball.

"You too Tepig,you did great," Said Carlos as he put his Tepig in its pokeball. Both trainers walked to Professor Moon.

"You boys did great that was the best beginner match I had ever seen in my life," Said Professor Moon with fire in her eyes. Both boys laughed.

"Oh shoot Professor we have to leave we want to go to Route 1 to look at new pokemon," Said Karoz. He stared at the sun going down.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot see you later Professor and thanks for the pokemon," Said Carlos as he started to run.

"Umbreon come on you don't want to miss the fun," Said Karoz as he call Umbreon back in his pokeball.

"See you guys later y'all will become great trainers one day!" Shouted the Professor as she waved them goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4:Double Battling Twins

Chapter 4:Double Battling Twins

"Hey Karoz,when are we going to find strong trainers or pokemon?" Asked Carlos.

"I don't know I hope soon," Answered Karoz.

They both had been on route 1 to Accumula Town for 2 weeks,they had tried to catch pokemon or even battle trainers but they all ran away when either of the boys approached them. But one day Carlos got lucky,him and Tepig spotted an Eevee and caught it with ace skills. But due to catching it they got lost deep in route 1.

"Carlos that Eevee you caught last week is a tough pokemon and she might be as good as Umbreon," Said Karoz while walking. "Also it was lucky that we even found a Eevee in the middle of Route 1."

"Yeah I hope so," Said Carlos with hope in his eyes. "And yeah it was lucky."

"Pansage use Bullet Seed and Vulpix use Ember on the tree!" Ordered two voices from a distance.

"Karoz I hear two trainers let's go meet them and challenge them," Said started running to the noise

"Oh boy here he go again," Whispered Karoz. He walked to catch up with his friend.

Both of them made it to the noise and spotted two trainers training with their pokemon it was clear that both of them were twins. One was a girl and the other a boy,they both had black hair. The boy had spiky hair and the girl's hair was all out down to her shoulders maybe longer. They had tan skin with black coal looking eyes and the boy was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket and gray color looking jeans with black timberland boots.

While the girl was wearing a black dress that was over a lil over her knees. She was also wearing black heels with Vulpix patterns on her black stockings. Vulpix was a fox like pokemon with many tails and Pansage was a green color monkey pokemon with a small bush on top of its head and tail.

"Hey guys let's battle!" Yelled Carlos as he ran out of the bushes that the boys were hiding in. The girl turned around and stared at Carlos in confusion and then stared at her and laughed,the boy showed a fainted smile.

"Sure if you can beat us," Said the girl with a smirk on her face. Karoz walked out of the bush just as Carlos took out his pokeball.

"Wow they're really confident this will be interesting," Said Karoz.

"Come on out Eevee!" Ordered Carlos.

"Ok so we're going with our Eeveelutions I guess," Said Karoz in his head. "Come out Umbreon!"

As both trainers thrown out their pokemon the twins returned their pokemon Vulpix and Pansage.

"Wait so you guys aren't using those?" Asked Carlos.

"Nope and my name is Amber and this is my brother Alex," Answered Amber.

"We're gonna use our special pokemon because they haven't battle weaklings in a long time," Said Alex.

"Come out Serviper and Zangoose!" Ordered Alex and Amber. Two pokemon came out of their pokeballs and came down with a elegant stand. Karoz looked at Zangoose while Carlos looked at Serviper and then they look at each other and nodded.

"Well this is going to be a fun battle," Said Carlos with sarcasm in his voice. "And that last comment was rude." He shot a dirty look at Alex.

"Ok Carlos don't get ahead of yourself,let it go," Said Karoz. Alex and Amber went to one side of the small area and Carlos and Karoz went the other way. "Ok I'll go first, Umbreon use Shadow ball on Zangoose!"

Umbreon started storing up dark energy in front of his open mouth and shot it at Zangoose.

"Zangoose dodge!" Ordered Alex.

"Zan!" Said Zangoose. Karoz smirked. Zangoose jumped in the air and landed in the middle of the field,with his back towards Karoz and Carlos.

"Now Eevee use Scratch!" Ordered Carlos. Eevee jumped from the place she was standing at near Carlos and ran at Zangoose with blinding speed with her sharp claws glowing white.

"Haha you thought we'll fall for that come on,Serviper use Bite!" Ordered Amber. Serviper jumped and intercepted Eevee's attack and showed his bare fangs,ready to strike.

"Dodge Eevee and return to my side!" Ordered jumped in the air to make distance from Serviper's fangs and she jumped back to Carlos's side.

"Wow that was close," Said Karoz.

"They're really good," Said Carlos. Karoz nodded.

"Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon disappeared into darkness and vanish and ran at blinding speed towards Zangoose and attacked him in a wink. Zangoose was pushed back holding his shoulder.

"Wow that Umbreon is really strong," Complimented Alex.

"Thanks," Said Karoz.

"Serviper use Wrap on Eevee!" Ordered Amber. Serviper slithered to Eevee with great speed and wrapped his body around Eevee with tight force.

"Oh no,Karoz help!" Pleaded Carlos.

"Ok,Umbreon use Faint Attack on Serviper quick!" Ordered Karoz.

"Nope not this time," Said Alex. "Zangoose block Umbreon from attacking Serviper!"

"Zango," Said Zangoose. He blocked Umbreon's path,he stood in front of Serviper and Eevee with his arms crossed.

"Eevee!" Pleaded Eevee, she started to glow white and change form. "Espeon!" Yelled the newly evolved pokemon. Espeon started to gather dark energy in a ball in the front of her mouth and used the attack to knock out Serviper. Serviper fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

"Oh no Serviper return,you did great now have a good rest," Said Amber with a grave look on her face. She sucked Serviper back in his pokeball.

"Yes Eevee you learned Shadow Ball and you evolved!" Said Carlos full of excitement. Espeon jumped to Carlos side with great stance. Now it was two on one.

"Hey Carlos let's do a double attack," Suggested Karoz. Carlos nodded.

"Umbreon,Espeon use Shadow Ball!" Ordered both trainers in unison. The two Eeveelutions focused dark energy in a huge ball in front of their mouths and launched it at Zangoose.

"Damn it, Zangoose attack it with Shadow Claw!" Ordered Alex.

"Zangoose!" Yelled Zangoose, he launched at the huge Shadow Ball with a shadow claw outline of his claw. The two shadow attacks hit and a huge explosion appeared,when the smoke cleared up Zangoose was on the ground knocked out cold. Alex put his head down in defeat. Karoz and Carlos cheered and ran to their pokemon hugging them tightly and recalled them back in their pokeballs. Karoz and Carlos walked to Amber and Alex telling them that that was their first and best double battle they ever had and they would always remember it.

"Hey Alex I was thinking," Said Amber as the four of them was sitting down at the river side while their pokemon played.

"What?" Asked Alex. He stared at the sky watching Pidove flying by.

"Can I please travel with Karoz and Carlos,please I want to travel the region with them and make a name of myself bigger than mom's," Answered Amber. "And they beat us with their amateur pokemon,I want to train with them." Karoz and Carlos looked at each other and Alex still stared at the sky and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure just be safe and Carlos I have a suggestion for you," Said Alex.

"What?" Asked Carlos.

"From this day forward,me and you are rivals. It was lucky that your Eevee evolved into Espeon and you won the battle," Said Alex still looking at the sky. "What do you say?"

"Sure,we'll be hell of rivals," Said Carlos with a huge grin on his face.

"Great and ok It's time for me to leave,see you guys later," Said Alex. "Pansage and Zangoose return." Both pokemon returned to their pokeballs and Alex started walking into the forest.

"See you later Alex," Said Karoz. Alex put his hand in the air and walked away until he was gone.

"Wow he'll be a great rival," Said Carlos as he laid down on the ground,Amber and Karoz did the same.


	5. Chapter 5:Memories

Chapter 5:Memories

"Karoz and Carlos come on we're half way there to Accumula Town,it's 10 miles away!" Shouted Amber.

"It's so far can we take a break!" Shouted Carlos. Amber stopped and look around she saw a huge lake and a rock,great for diving off of.

"Ok meet me at that big rock!" Yelled Amber.

"Ok!" Yelled Carlos. The two boys we're a mile behind Amber she walked fast for a 15 year old. As the boys caught up to Amber she was sitting on the rock watching her pokemon.

"Wow guys it took you 5 years just to catch up," Laughed Amber.

"Whatever," Laughed Carlos. Karoz and Carlos climbed on top of the rock to look at the view.

"Wow this is amazing," Said Karoz.

"Karoz stop staring at the view and let out your pokemon," Laughed Carlos. "Come out Espeon and Tepig."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Laughed Karoz. "Come out Umbreon and Snivy." The two trainers threw their pokeballs in the air and their pokemon came out and went on with their business. Umbreon and Espeon went to lay under a tree in the shade to nap. While Snivy and Tepig went to play tag with Serviper and Vulpix.

"Hey Amber I have a question," Said Carlos.

"Sure what is it," Said Amber.

"Well is Alex those type of guys that's quiet and keep to himself?" Asked Carlos.

"Nah," Said Amber as she stared at the sky. "He's really cool to hang out with but when he have a goal he'll train as hard as he could to beat that goal,so watch out Carlos."

"Alright whatever," Laughed Carlos as he took off his shirt and jumped off the rock into the water. Tepig saw his trainer and ran along the side of the lake and blowed small flames in excitement.

"Tep," Said Tepig happily.

"So Karoz what's the story behind you two," Said Amber. Karoz looked at the lake and smirked.

"Well it all started when me and Carlos were little. We always played with each other everyday while our dads went to go train would always sneak and follow them. One day we caught our dads battling each other,it was my dad's quick temper Haxorus vs. Carlos dad's calm Hydreigon. Me and Carlos watched our dads' mighty dragon types go at it and at the end it was a draw. Both of our dads laughed and bumped fists after the match and spotted me and Carlos in the bushes. They called us over,I thought me and Carlos were in trouble but our dads told us that one day it would be us battling them and that we would be having a good time while doing it. After that day,me and Carlos promised that me and him will have a fierce battle like that with our own ace pokemon and then from that moment on, we worked really hard on learning everything about pokemon and both of our goals is to win the Pokemon League and beat our dads."

"Wow that's amazing I can't wait to see that happen but you guys will have to go against me or either Alex," Said Amber,she stared at Carlos playing with the pokemon and smiled a little.

"Well I guess we'll see,but what's the story behind you and Alex," Said Karoz.

"Well like you and Carlos it started when me and Alex were kids our mom battled all the time and she was strong so we watched her battle all the time and we gained experienced. Me and Alex swore that one day we would be able to beat our mom and become even greater than her one day,so yeah one of us have to beat the Pokemon League."

"Wow that's so interesting,I would love to meet her one day," Said Carlos as he climbed back on the rock to dry off.

"Wow bro I didn't suspect you to come back so quick," Said Karoz.

"Yeah well I was seeing you and Amber having a good time so I decided to join in on the fun," Said Carlos.

"Bro you know I wouldn't leave you out of a fun time," Said Karoz.

"Yeah," Said Carlos as both of them bumped fists together.

"Well guys it's time to go set up camp it's getting dark," Said Amber as she slid down and called back Serviper.

"Oh yeah come back Snivy," Ordered Karoz as he recalled back his pokemon.

"Return Tepig," Ordered Carlos as he recall his pokemon he called Espeon so she can protect him while he sleep.

"Umbreon come,you have the best vision out of any pokemon at night can you protect us while we sleep?" Asked Karoz.

"Umbre," Said Umbreon in agreement.

"Vulpix use Ember to light a fire," Ordered Amber."

"Vul," Said Vulpix as small fire balls came out of her mouth and landed on a pile of sticks.

"Vulpix come on it's time for bed," Said Amber as she and Vulpix went inside their tent.

"Come on Umbreon you too," Said Karoz as he went into his and Carlos's tent.

"Espeon come on you too," Said Carlos.

"Espe," Said Espeon as she follow her trainer into the tent.

"Night everyone," Said Karoz.

"Night," Said Amber and Carlos in unison. Vulpix cuddled up with Amber for warmth. While Umbreon and Espeon cuddled up with each other to keep warm.


	6. Chapter 6:New Companions

Chapter 6:New Companions

"Hey guys time to wake up!" Shouted Amber. Karoz and Carlos lifted their heads up and looked at each other.

"Hey man she's an early bird," Yawned Carlos.

"Yeah I know but we'll get use to it," Said Karoz as he recalled Umbreon back in his pokeball. Karoz walked out of the tent and stretched while looking at the rising sun.

"Espeon return," Ordered Carlos as he recalled his pokemon back in the pokeball. Carlos walked out of the tent and started taking it down while Karoz helped Amber take down hers. 10 minutes later everything was packed up and put away.

"Ok guys time to go," Said Amber.

"Wait don't you hear that?" Asked Karoz. He stared at a pair of rustling bushes and three shadow figures jumped out. Three monkey type pokemon came out it was one with a bush in top of its head and on it's other one had a water sprout on the top of its head and a slick tail. While the red one had a flame looking hair on top of its head and a slick tail also.

"Oh cool there's a Pansage,Panpour,and Pansear," Said Karoz.

"Let's catch one each," Suggested Amber.

"Alright I'll go first I want Pansage," Said Carlos. "Pansage I want to battle you!"

"Pan!" Cheered Pansage in agreement both of them walked to either side of the field to battle.

"Ok Tepig come out," Ordered Carlos. Tepig came out of his pokeball with a eager attitude to fight. Pansage ran at Tepig with sharp claws. "Ok you're a fast one,Tepig dodge and use Tackle." Tepig dodged Pansage scratch attack and tackled into Pansage with full force. The wild Pansage was pushed back feeling no pain.

"Pan!" Said Pansage excitedly. Pansear started shooting razor leaves at Tepig cutting him left from right.

"Damn,it used Razor Leaf,Tepig run behind the rock from getting hit anymore," Ordered Carlos.

"Tep," Said Tepig. Tepig ran behind the rock breathing heavily.

"Now Tepig let's end this use Ember!" Ordered Carlos.

"Tepig!" Said Tepig he ran to the top of the rock and jumped off it as he shot a blast of small fire balls and struck Pansage.

"Pan..sa..ge." Said Pansage as it collapse on the ground.

"Now Carlos catch it!" Yelled Karoz.

"Oh yeah I forgot go pokeball," Said Carlos. He threw the pokeball at Pansage and caught it inside the pokeball,the pokeball hit the ground and rocked a lil bit and then stop. "Yes I captured a Pansage!" Him and Tepig started jumping up and down.

"Tepig!" Said Tepig in excitement.

"Tepig good work now return," Ordered Carlos as he recalled his pokemon back in its pokeball.

"Now it's my turn," Said Amber. "Pansear I want to battle you!"

"Pansear!" Said Pansear with excitement.

"Come out Vulpix!" Ordered Amber. She threw her pokeball in the air and Vulpix jumped out and landed with great grace.

"Vul!" Said Vulpix. Looking ready to fight.

"Sear!" Said Pansear. He started creating small balls of fire and threw them at Vulpix.

"Dodge Vulpix!" Ordered Amber. "Then use Fire Spin!"

"Pix!" Said Vulpix. Vulpix dodged the attack and then flames started to come out of Vulpix mouth and they formed a vortex shape,it caught Pansear in the middle.

"Pansear!" Said Pansear. He tried to break it using Ember but the vortex got bigger and stronger and Pansear collapsed to the ground.

"Go pokeball!" Yelled Amber. She threw the pokeball at Pansear, it hit its head and Pansear was sucked in. The pokeball ball rustled softly and then stopped. "Yes I caught a Pansear!"

"Ok,ok Amber don't get too excited it's my turn next," Said Karoz. He pressed the button on the pokeball and it grew bigger and he threw it in the air. "Come out Snivy,Panpour you're next and we won't fail!" Snivy came out of the pokeball and glared at Panpour with intimidation.

"Sniv!" Said Snivy.

"Pour!" Yelled Panpour. It ran at Snivy with it's claws glowing white and getting bigger.

"Snivy dodge it's using Scratch!" Ordered Karoz. Snivy jumped in the air. "Perfect now use Leaf Blade!"

"Snivy!" Yelled Snivy. Her tail began to glow bright green and she slam it down on Panpour.

"Pan..pour," Said Panpour. It collapsed on the ground.

"Go pokeball!" Yelled Karoz. He threw the pokeball at Panpour,it rustled a little and then came a soft ding. "Yes I captured a Panpour!"

"Sniv!" Cheered Snivy. Karoz recalled Snivy and the three trainers called out their new pokemon and started examining them.

"Ok guys return," Ordered the three trainers in unison as they recalled their pokemon.

"My Pansage is awesome it's unstoppable," Bragged Carlos.

"No my Panpour is way better than your Pansage," Said Karoz.

"No,no boys you got it all wrong my Pansear is the best and it can beat your pokemon in a heart beat," Said Amber.

"Whatever can we just leave now,I want to see Accumula Town," Cried Carlos.

"Yeah come on we have at least 10 miles to go," Said Amber. Karoz and Carlos looked at each other with worries in their eyes.

"Are you sure it's 10 miles?" Asked Karoz. "It's so far away."

"Well I guess you guys would never make it,see y'all there," Said Amber as she started running down the route.

"Wait hold on!" Yelled Carlos.

"Slow down!" Yelled Karoz. The three of them ran down Route 1 continuing their long journey.


	7. Chapter 7:Accumula Town

Chapter 7: Accumula Town

"Guys come on we're right here,we made it to Accumula Town!" Yelled Amber.

"Ok we're coming!" Yelled back Carlos. Karoz and Carlos ran up to Amber and started glancing at their destination. It was a small town with houses and buildings all around with a pokemon center in the middle and people talking and carrying on with their day.

"We finally made it," Said Karoz. The three trainers walked into the town and went to the Pokemon Center so they can relax and take a breather.

"Hey guys do you want to share a room?" Asked Karoz.

"Sure I don't care I just want a hot shower," Answered Carlos.

"Sure it wouldn't matter I had to share a room with Alex for 15 years," Said Amber.

"Ok um Nurse Joy can we get a room for three please?" Asked Karoz. A woman with a nurse outfit and a nurse hat with pink hair tied into two ponytails turned around and smiled at the group.

"Sure here you go," said Nurse Joy. "Audino please assist these fine trainers if they need any assistance. Audino was a pink and tan color pokemon it was a short pokemon with blue eyes and curly curls at the end of it's ears.

"Audino," Said Audino. She started walking to the back to replenish the group's pokemon health.

"Well guys I'm going to go train see y'all later," Said Carlos. Audino came back in time as Carlos grabbed his pokèballs and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and look around the town," Said Amber. She took her pokèballs and went to the room to relax.

"Um Karoz,there's someone on the communication machine for you," Said Nusre Joy. Karoz thanked Nurse Joy and went to the communication room,it was the room to talk to people while you're far away on a journey or business trip.

"Hello Karoz long time no see," Said Professor Moon.

"Hi Professor,how is it back at home?" Asked Karoz.

"Well the usual," Said the Professor. "How are you and Carlos?"

"Well he's training right now,but me and him met these cool trainers and they we're twins,the battle we had was amazing. Then one of the twins wanted to come along with us on our journey,she's really cool professor you should meet her," Said Karoz.

"Wow that's a lot it seems like you guys are having a lot of fun,how about the other twin?" Asked the Professor.

"Oh yeah well the other twin declared that him and Carlos are rivals,because Carlos's Eevee evolved into Espeon during battle and we won due to that and he thought Carlos had something in him that would make them great rivals," Answered Karoz.

"Wow that's interesting a Eevee on route 1 in the middle of the day, how long did Carlos have that Eevee?" Asked the Professor.

"Well he only had it for a week, but it evolved when it was in trouble,but professor I don't understand cause he only had it for a week and we never trained that much," Answered Karoz.

"That's interesting, I have to get right into that oh yeah I forgot I was supposed to give you guys your pokedexs. I'll ship them over now and see you later and tell everyone I said hello," Said the Professor and then the screen went black. Then the transporting machine started coming alive and two pokedexs came in out of thin air.

"Cool I guess mine is the black and white one," Said Karoz he grabbed the pokedexs and put them in his bookbag. As Karoz got up Carlos ran into the Pokemon Center with Tepig on his shoulder looking excited.

"Karoz come quick it's a speech happening right now!" Yelled Carlos.

"Hey whats all the yelling for,I was watching my favorite show Love and Pokemon and then I hear yelling," Said Amber as she walked into the lobby and stare at Carlos.

"Yeah Carlos what's going on?" Asked Karoz.

"Just follow me," Answered Carlos. He grabs both of Karoz and Amber hands and dragged them to the middle of town square, where a group of people were standing around in a circle.


	8. Chapter 8:Team Universe

Chapter 8: Team Universe

"Come all to come battle me and my partner to join our organization Team Universe to change the world,anyone will be suitable," Said a Man with a blue and white uniform on with a black fedora.

"Yes me and my partner would take any challengers," Said a woman with the same outfit on as the man does.

"We'll take your challenge!" Carlos yelled as he took Amber and Karoz out of the crowd with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok everyone we have challengers," Said the man. "Well let me introduce us my name is Rob and this is my partner Elsa.

"Ok are you guys ready to battle," Elsa said as she threw her pokeball in the air,the pokemon that came out was Sawk.

"Saw," Said Sawk, it started punching the air knowing it's battling time.

"Wait don't forget about me," Said Rob. "Come out Throh!" Rob threw his pokeball in the air and Throh came out with a loud "Thud!" noise on the ground.

"Wow these guys look tough," Said Karoz. "Hey Amber let me and Carlos battle them you got next debs promise." Amber nodded and returned to the crowd behind the boys. "Come out Snivy!" Karoz kissed his necklace and put it in his shirt for it to be safe. He threw the pokeball in the air and came out was Snivy with a intimidation look on her face at Sawk.

"Ok I guess I'm last,come out Tepig!" Ordered Carlos. He threw his pokeball in the air and Tepig came out breathing out small flames ready to battle.

"Ok I'll start," Said Rob. "Throh use Vital Throw on Tepig!" Throh ran at Tepig with quick speed and grabbed it and jumped in the air with force and when they were higher than the trees,Throh threw Tepig down.

"Tep," cried Tepig.

"Tepig use Flamethrower to cushion your fall!" Ordered Carlos.

"Tepig!" Said Tepig,fire began to come out of Tepig nose with power to the ground and Tepig made it down safely.

"Yes that was close," Said Carlos. He stared at Karoz. "Hey when are you going to join the battle?"

"Calm down Carlos I was thinking of something," Karoz said. "Snivy use Vine Whip on Throh!"

"Sniv!" Said Snivy,she started to grow vines from the two buds on her shoulders and forced them to grab Throh,with success.

"Huh, I bet you didn't learn from your friend's mistake," Said Elsa. "Sawk use Karate Chop on Snivy's Vine Whip." Sawk's hand began to glow white and he ran to Snviy's vines to cut them away from Throh.

"Saw!" Said Sawk.

"No you don't Tepig use Tackle to block Sawk's Karate Chop," Ordered Carlos.

"Tepig!" Yelled Tepig,it took off with great speed running towards Sawk and Tepig jumped in front of Sawk and the attacks collided.

"Thanks," Said Karoz.

"No problem," Said Carlos.

"Wow you guys are good,but it's over," Said Rob with a smirk on his face. "Now Throh use Vital Throw!" Throh grabbed Snivy's vines and jumped in the air like before to Tepig.

"Haha you just felled for my trap," Said Karoz to himself with a smirk also on his face.

"Karoz do something Snivy is about to be pulverized!" Yelled Carlos.

"Calm down Carlos," Said Karoz with a calm voice. "Now Snivy let go of Throh and jump on his head to make you go higher!"

"Snivy!" Yelled Snivy it jumped on Throh's head like her trainer told her to and now Snivy was higher than Throh now.

"What is he doing?" Asked Rob to himself.

"Sawk use Low Kick!" Ordered Elsa. Sawk used it's right foot to kick Tepig in the stomach. Tepig fell with his body on the ground and eyes close."Then use Karate Chop back to back." Sawk lifted Tepig up and the started to hit Tepig blow after blow after blow and Tepig fell to the ground again.

"Tepig,no you have to get up," Pleaded Carlos. Tepig slowly got up but it had clear orange eyes with a orange outline around it's body."What's this?"

"Carlos Tepig's Blaze Ability has activated use a fire type move quick!" Yelled Amber.

"Now Snivy use Leaf Blade on Throh's head!" Ordered Karoz. Snivy's tail turned light green and she smacked it on Throh's head.

"Sniv!" Said Snivy. Throh fell straight to the ground and it was out cold. Snivy used her vines to slow down her fall and it returned to Karoz's side.

"Damn Throh return," Ordered Rob. He recalled his pokemon while watching his partner's pokemon dodge Ember after Ember attacks.

"Tepig one more time use Ember it's getting tired," Ordered Carlos.

"Tep!" Yelled Tepig it blasted another Ember at Sawk even stronger than the older Ember attacks and it hit Sawk's chest and Sawk collapsed on the ground,knocked out cold.

"Yes we won!" Yelled both boys in unison. They ran to their pokemon and hugged them from a victorious battle. Amber ran over to celebrate as well.

"You guys did great," Said Amber she hugged both of the boys.

"Well don't be celebrating early,we'll see you guys again one day," Said Rob.

"So see you guys when that day come," Said Elsa. Rob threw down a smoke bomb and when it disappear the two grunts were gone with their pokemon.

"Wow that was something," Said Karoz as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey guys let's go eat I'm hungry," Said Carlos rubbing his stomach. All the trainers laughed and Karoz and Carlos recalled their pokemon and thanked them for a hard fought battle. While they did that the crowd disbanded quickly.

"Ok guys I'll race you," Said Amber she was already half way there to the Pokemon Center.

"Wait come on no fair," Said Carlos as he ran to catch up. Karoz looked up at the sky and wonder who were those guys and then came Umbreon popping out of his pokeball sensing Karoz was troubling with something.

"Umbre," Said Umbreon he walked to Karoz's legs and started walking around them. Karoz petted him on his head softly.

"Huh boy you was worrying about me well I'm fine come let's eat," Said Karoz,him and Umbreon started walking to the Pokemon Center with concerns still thinking in Karoz's head while he kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9:Are You Lost?

Chapter 9: Are you Lost?

"Guys how long is it to Striaton City?" Asked Amber.

"Um just a couple a miles," Answered Karoz.

"Yes finally we would have a gym battle!" Yelled Carlos. Pidove flew from the nearby trees due to Carlos yelling. The trainers had been on Route 2 for 3 days to to get to Striaton City to win their first gym badges. They had beaten trainers on the way there,to toughen up their pokemon but the challenges weren't as challenging as they had hope.

"Wait guys do y'all here that?" Asked Karoz. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Karoz you're always hearing things," Laughed Carlos.

"Shhhhhhh," Said Amber. Karoz started walking to the noise and Carlos and Amber decided to follow him. They spotted a boy near the tree with his head on the tree.

"Please someone help me I'm lost," Pleaded the boy sitting near the tree.

"We can help you," Said Karoz. The boy saw Karoz and stood up and walked to Karoz with a bookbag on. The boy was mostly 5"6 with blonde hair and blue eyes,he wore blue jeans and a blue sweat hoodie that had a lighting symbol on it and he wore blue and white sneakers on his feet.

"You said you can help?" Asked the boy. Karoz nod and stuck out his hand in a fist bump form to the boy and the boy stuck out his and both of them bumped fists.

"Ok well I guess if we're introducing each other than I'm Carlos," Said Carlos with a huge grin on his face,he bumped fists with the young boy as well.

"And I'm Amber nice to meet you," Said Amber she shook the boy's hand.

"Ok let's get out of this area and go to a place to relax," Said Karoz. The boy nod and the four of them found a lake to relax on.

"Yes finally we can relax!" Yelled Carlos. "Come out Tepig,Espeon,and Pansage!" Carlos threw his pokeballs in the air and his pokemon popped out with smiles on their faces.

"Now my turn come out everyone!" Ordered Amber. Serviper,Vulpix,and Pansear came out of their pokeballs and stretched thier muscles from being coped up in their pokeballs for so long.

"Now my turn come out gang!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon,Snivy,and Panpour came out of their pokeballs yawning. "Now go have fun everyone!" Umbreon,Espeon,and Serviper went under a tree to relax as usual. While Panpour,Pansage,Pansear,Vulpix,Tepig,and Snivy played tag with each other having fun.

"So how did you get lost out here?" Asked Amber. She turned and stared at the boy.

"Well I was taking a journey around Unova and I came here to see this part of the region and I got lost," Said the boy shyly. "Oh yeah and my name is Zack."

"Wait you were traveling the Unova Region by yourself?" Asked Carlos. "You're like 12."

"Carlos don't be rude," Said Amber she hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey that hurts," Cried Carlos he rubbed the back of his head. Karoz saw Zack laugh a little and he started to smile.

"Well technically I'm 14 and yeah I'm traveling the Unova Region because I already have all my eight gym badges," Said Zack.

"No way impossible," Said Carlos with his mouth dropped to the ground.

"So you're telling me you already have eight gym badges," Said Karoz with curiosity.

"Yeah see," Said Zack he pulled out his pokedex and showed the three trainers all his eight badges from the Unova Region.

"Wow do you have any pokemon with you it'll be really cool if I can see some strong pokemon," Said Amber.

"Well I don't have them with me they're back at home training with my sister,to become stronger," Said Zack with a faint smile on his face. He passed out on the grass but was still breathing slowly.

"Guys he passed out!" Yelled Amber. "Do something!"

"Ok we'll take him to the Pokemon Center," Said Karoz he lifted Zack up in his arms and started running down the path to Striaton City.

"Wait Karoz wait up!" Yelled Carlos he recalled back his and Karoz pokemon and followed him.

"This is crazy," Said Amber to herself,she recalled her pokemon and ran down the path as well following the boys in pursuit.


	10. Chapter 10:Relaxation

Chapter 10: Relaxation

"Hey where am I?" Said Zack. He rose up from the bed he was laying in.

"You're at the Pokèmon Center you passed out and I carried you here," Said Karoz,he was sitting in a chair next to Zack's hospital bed.

"Thank you Karoz," Said Zack. "Where's Amber and Carlos?"

"They went to the gym without us," Said Karoz. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to miss your first gym battle," Said Zack. He looked down with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Karoz turned his head around with a smile on his face. "I get to show my skills in front of a ace trainer." He started to laugh. Zack looked up and stared at Karoz and started to laugh too. "Oh yeah wanna see my pokemon?" Zack nodded.

"Sure." Karoz walked away from the window and walked closer to the bed.

"Come out gang," Ordered Karoz. He put three pokeballs on Zack's bed and tapped them. Panpour,Umbreon,and Snivy came out of their pokèballs.

"Sniv," Said Snivy.

"Pour," Said Panpour.

"Umbre," Said Umbreon.

"Wow these pokemon are awesome and cute," Laughed Zack.

"Sniv!" Said Snivy madly. One of her vines came out of her buds and it smacked Zack right in the face.

"Snivy why did you do that!" Yelled Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy. She turned her head the other way from Karoz.

"I guess she doesn't like it when someone call her cute," Laughed Zack. "It's ok I deserve it."

"I guess so," Laughed Karoz. Umbreon and Panpour sat on the bed with Zack and cuddled right next to him. "I see that these two like you already."

"Yeah I guess so," Yawned Zack. His eyes started to close slowly and in a minute or two him,Umbreon,and Panpour were knocked out next to each other.

"Come on Snivy wanna take a bite at the pokemon center café?" Asked Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy in agreement. The two of them walked out of the room quietly and went downstairs to the pokemon center's café. They sat in a booth near the window.

"Snivy you know I didn't mean to yell at you back there," Said Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy. She jumped into Karoz's arms and Karoz squeezed her into a light hug. A waitress came to table with a notepad in her hand.

"Ok honey what would you like today?" Asked the waitress. She was wearing a white short dress with blue shoes. Her hair was blonde in a ponytail,her skin was creamy looking like Miltank milk with blue eyes.

"Um...I'll..hav...th..." Stuttered Karoz with his mouth dripping.

"Snivy," Said Snivy. She shakes her head in embarrassment of her trainer.

"Um hello I didn't hear you," Laughed the girl. "I'll just give you the special our famous Straiton City cheeseburgers and our most delicious pokemon food for this sweetie here."

"Sniv," Said Snivy with a huge smile on her face. The waitress walked away to get the food and Karoz regain his composure.

"Wow I was blanking out for a minute what happen Snivy?" Asked Karoz.

"Snivy," Said Snivy she started laughing.

"Thanks a lot."

"Karoz,me and Amber won our badges!" Yelled Carlos as he ran into the cafe and ran towards the booth that Karoz and Snivy were eating at. Karoz chewed a piece of his burger and stared at Carlos in confusion. Carlos showed Karoz his badge it was rectangular shaped and it had three colors on it,first was blue then red then green.

"Yeah those guys were tough," Said Amber she was walking down the café and sat down in the opposite booth across from Snivy and Karoz.

"I wish I was there to see you guys win them."

"Thanks,wait who said that?" Asked Carlos. He looked at Karoz and Karoz shook his head and Carlos turned around,it was Zack.

"Zack I thought you were resting?" Asked Amber.

"Nurse Joy said I'm ok and that I can travel again," Answered Zack. Him,Umbreon,and Panpour sat in the booth chair with Karoz and Snivy.

"Amber don't worry he's a strong kid he have all of his badges before all of us," Laughed Carlos. Amber started to laugh.

"Whatever Carlos,but watch out Zack one of us are going to eliminate you in the Pokemon League," Said Amber.

"Ok I'll be waiting," Laughed Zack. The four of them spent the whole day at the cafe listening to stories and telling stories until Zack yawned.

"Well it looks like it's bedtime," Said Karoz. Carlos and Amber nodded. "Return gang." Panpour,Snivy,and Umbreon were recalled in their pokèballs.

"Ok guys I'm heading to the room," Said Carlos he bolted to the room.

"Wait hold on wait for me!" Yelled Amber she ran after him.

"Is it always like this?" Asked Zack.

"Mostly yea," Grinned Karoz. The both of them walked to the room to take a nice rest for Karoz's big challenge the next day.


	11. Chapter 11:Three Flavors Restaurant

Chapter 11: Three Flavors Restaurant

"Boys wake up!" Yelled Amber. "It's time for Karoz to win his first gym badge."

"Five more minutes mom!" Yelled the boys in unison.

"Ok wanna play like that." Amber went into Karoz's bag and threw Panpour's pokeball in the air and Panpour came out with excitement.

"Panpour," Said Panpour.

"Panpour can you please use Water Gun on the boys?"

"Panpour!" Panpour started to blast water out of it's mouth and it hit all the boys at once.

"Ok,ok,ok I'm up!" Yelled Carlos. He got up with his body soak with no shirt on.

"Carlos put a shirt on!" Yelled Amber, she ran out the room blushing.

"What was that all about?" Asked Zack. Karoz sat up and looked at Carlos and both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Return Panpour," Ordered Karoz. He started rubbing his eyes still looking tire.

"Panpour," Said Panpour while laughing being sucked in its pokeball.

"Bro guess what today is," Said Carlos.

"Today is the day I win my first gym badge!" Said Karoz swiftly.

"Wow he's up now." Said Zack with sarcasm and laughed. All the boys went and took showers and got dressed for the big day.

"Karoz watch out they're really tough me and Carlos were down to our last strength with Pansear and Pansage they put up a good fight against their pokemon," Said Amber.

"Yeah bro no joke they're incredibly tough," Said Carlos. The four of them was walking to a restaurant with statues of Pansage,Panpour,and Pansear on top of it. Karoz read the sign.

"Three Flavors Restaurant Striaton City gym," Said Karoz. He started walking in the gym with Zack,Carlos,and Amber following right behind him.

"Hello,is anyone here?" Asked Zack. In a flash the lights came on and three figures were standing in the middle of the gym. With restaurant tables and chairs on the side of the gym arena.

"Hello challenger we're the flavor brothers," Said the one in the middle. He had green hair that was slick back and a black waiter outfit.

"I guess this would be your first gym battle?" Asked the one on the right. He had blue hair that was hanging down to his neck and had the same outfit on as his other brother.

"Yes and I would win my first badge today," Calmly said Karoz.

"Wow he's really fired up this is going to be fun," Said the one on the left. He had red hair that was shaped like a flame going up and had the same outfit as his other two brothers.

"Well my name is Cilan," Said the one with the green hair

"And my name is Chili," Said the one with the red hair.

"And finally my name is Cress," Said the one with the blue hair.

"Hello my name is Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town and these are my friends Carlos,Amber,and Zack," Said Karoz. "Wait hold on I thought you guys retired from being Gym Leaders." Karoz stared at them in confusion as well as the other 3 trainers in the room.

"Oh yeah I remember those three from previous battles they're something," Said Cilan. "And yeah we were retired but me and my brothers talked about it and we decided that we missed battling strong challengers from all around. And I believe that was 2 years ago after the second her-" Chili elbowed his brother in the stomach to disturbed his sentence the others didn't notice.

"Your friends' battles gave me the chills when we battled them," Said Cress.

"But they were fiery battles," Said Chili.

"Ok let's get this gym battle on,which starter pokemon did you choose?" Asked Cilan. Showing a tooth-full grin towards Karoz.

"I chose Snivy as my first," Answered Karoz.

"Ok then your going against me," Said Chili.

"Ok," Said Karoz. Everyone else went on the side of the arena and sat at the tables. A ref in a blue,green,and red striped shirt came out from a secret and Karoz went to opposite sides of the arena ready to battle.

"Ok,this is a battle between gym leader Chilli of Striaton City vs. the challenger Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town,this is a one on one battle, begin!" Yelled the referee.

"Ok Pansear come on out!" Yelled Chili. Chili threw the pokeball in the air and Pansear came out ready to fight.

"Sear," Said Pansear. It looked at Karoz with intimidation.

("Ok so he's using a fire type so I'll use..") "Go Panpour!" Yelled Karoz. He threw the pokeball in the air and Panpour came out with fire in its eyes.

"Panpour," Said Panpour it looked at Pansear with intimidation also.

"Damn I was hoping he wasn't going to choose a water type but all well,more fun for us," Said Chili. "Pansear use Ember!"

"Pansear!" Said Pansear. Balls of fire started to come out of Pansear's mouth and it was heading towards Panpour.

"Panpour dodge it," Ordered Karoz. "Then use Water Gun."

"Pour." Panpour jumped in the air and blast water from its mouth towards Pansear.

"This battle is going to be intense who do you think will win?" Asked Carlos.

"I don't know it'll be close," Answered Zack.

"Wow typical,Pansear use Ember at the Water Gun," Ordered Chili. Pansear started to shoot balls of fire at the Water Gun. The two attacks collided and then a huge fog appeared from them clashing.

"Ok Panpour watch your surroundings." Yelled Karoz.

"Pour," Said Panpour. It looked around searching for Pansear then Pansear came out of no where and scratched Panpour in the face. "Pour!"

"Yes I caught you," Said Chili he started to smile.

"Wow I didn't expect that," Said Karoz.

"Haha well this is a gym battle," Laughed Chili.

"Ok Panpour jump high in the air and use Scratch," Ordered Karoz. Panpour jumped in the air and when the fog cleared and Chili and Pansear looked up,Panpour was coming down with sharp claws that had a white glowing cover.

"Panpour!" Yelled Panpour. It came down with full force and speed and attacked Pansear.

"Sear!"Yelled Pansear it covered its face with its hands.

Pansear fight back with Scratch also!" Yelled Chili.

"Sear!" Yelled Pansear. Pansear uncovered his face and it's claws started turning white and sharp and it fought two monkey pokemon went from blow to blow of scratching each other they jumped back to their trainers panting and breathing heavily.

"Wow this is the farthest that Pansear have ever been tired in a long time," Said Chili.

"Well he's a strong pokemon so it was going to be tough,but my Panpour is stronger," Said Karoz. "Panpour use Water Gun one last time!"

"Pansear use Ember one last time also!" Yelled Chili.

"Panpour!" Yelled Panpour. A huge Water Gun the size of a Hydro Pump blasted out of Panpour's mouth and it was heading towards Pansear.

"Pansear!" Yelled Pansear. Huge balls of fire came out of Pansear's mouth they were the size of basketballs. The attacks were unleashed at the same time,the Ember went and hit Panpour quickly all over its body and the Water Gun struck Pansear in the chest,it pushed them into the wall and they both collapsed on the ground.

"This battle is a draw!" Yelled the referee.

"Panpour!" Yelled Karoz. He ran to his fallen pokemon and held it in his arms. "You did great buddy."

"Pour, " Said Panpour.

"Now have a good rest," Karoz recalled Panpour back in it's pokeball. Chili walked over to Karoz to congratulate him in the battle. "I didn't win though."

"It doesn't matter if you won or lost that was a fiery battle and I loved it," Said Chili. "Me and my brothers were discussing about the draw and we decided that you deserve the Trio Badge." Chili went into his pocket and took out the badge,it was a rectangular badge with blue on top,red in the middle,and green at the bottom. "Here you go." Chili handed Karoz the badge.

"Thank you so much," Karoz stared at the badge like it was gold he smirked a little. "Yes I won my first gym badge the Trio Badge!" He took out his pokedex and scanned the badge in it and it disappeared into the pokedex.

"Trio badge added to gym badge case." Said the ,Amber,and Zack ran over to him congratulating him on his battle and new badge.

"Way to go bro I knew you weren't going to give up that easy," Said Carlos."Where's my pokedex?"Karoz laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot." He took out Carlos's Pokedex it was blue and white and he handed it to Carlos and Carlos did the same thing as Karoz did with his badge. "Hey Amber where's your badge?"

"Well I been did that with my badge when we went to bed last night," Answered Amber.

"Well it looks like you guys are late,because even I knew and did that with all my badges," Laughed Zack.

"Whatever," Said Karoz "Hey Carlos let's get him." Karoz smiled and looked at Carlos.

"I was thinking the same thing," Said Carlos. They ran after Zack as they left the gym Amber said her goodbyes to the three brothers and ran after them to catch up. The three brothers started to smile and laugh.

"Hey guys," Said Cress.

"What," Said Cilan and Chili in unison.

"I think those four are the next heroes that we have been waiting for after the first and second hero disappeared in the last 4 years," Said Cress.

"I believe your right bro,Chili contact everyone immediately," Said Cilan.

"I'm on my way already," Said Chili he hurried out of the gym arena into a different room.


	12. Chapter 12:Strange Dream

Chapter 12:Strange Dream

"Human wake up," Said a Voice in darkness. Karoz opened up his eyes and looked around.

"Who said that?" Asked Karoz. "And where am I?"

"I did." Said the Voice. A huge shadow figured came out and it looked bigger than the skyscrapers in Castelia City. "And you are in another dimension."

"Yo..u..'re Zekrom!" Yelled Karoz. He looked at the legendary pokemon in amazement.

"Yes lil human I am Zekrom and I have to tell you something before I disappear," Said Zekrom.

"Ok lay it down."

"Well you and your friends have a huge challenge ahead of you guys in the future so you guys have to become strong to save the world and other things blah blah blah. Why do they always have me do these things what about Reshiram she's never doing anything."

"Excuse me Zekrom but who are they and what about saving the world."

"Well I said to much I gotta split see ya." Zekrom disappeared in the shadows and Karoz woke up in a sweat.

"What was that about?" Said Karoz to himself.

"Karoz! Come on there's a tournament going on tonight and you been coped up in that room all day!" Yelled Amber. Karoz looked out his window and it was dark beside the lights from the town.

"Have I been sleeping for an entire day?" Asked Karoz. He shook his head and went to take a shower and put his clothes on and grabbed his pokèballs. He opened the door and standing there in front of him was Zack,Amber,and Carlos.

"Come on bro," Said Carlos. They started walking to Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy we would like to participate in the tournament tonight," Said Amber.

"Sure thing let me see your pokedexs," Said Nurse Joy. Amber,Carlos,and Karoz all handed Nurse Joy the pokedexs she scanned them to a machine. "Ok you guys are register Karoz you're up next."

"Damn already,thank you Nurse Joy," Said Karoz. The four trainers thank Nurse Joy once again and they went on their way to the middle of the town.

"Wow this place is so cool," Said Zack. The other three trainers nod their head in agreement. The town has been transformed into a festival containing trainers and people from all around. There were food stands,games,training areas,and finally the battle field.

"All trainers participating in the tournament to the battle field,I repeat all trainers participating in the tournament to the battle field," Said the announcer voice on the speaker.

"Ok guys see y'all later I'll be in the crowd cheering y'all on," Said Zack he started running to the crowd to find a spot to watch them. The three trainers wave goodbye to their friend.

"Ok guys are y'all ready," Said Karoz.

"Sure whatever I'm going to win," Said Amber flipping her hair.

"Na you got your mind twist up I'm going to win," Said Carlos cracking his knuckles.

"Oh boy then let's go then," Smiled Karoz. All three of them walked to the arena with all the rest of the trainers.

"Hello trainers from around the Unova region and beyond welcome to the Striaton City festival." Said the announcer. He was standing on top of the stage with a suit and top hat on,while holding a megaphone."Who ever win this tournament get a rare egg from the Village Of Dragons."

"Wow I want that prize," Said Carlos.

"Same here," Said Karoz.

"Wow this is going to be intense there's 5 other trainers here that look tough," Said Amber.

"Yea I know so this is going to be fun then," said Carlos. He started to smile from ear to ear.

"Well Carlos don't get to excited one of the trainers from the 5 trainers is Alex," Said Karoz.

"Wow I didn't even recognized him,he blends in everything so well," Said Amber.

"Yeah same here," Said Carlos.

"Well guys let's worry about him later,it's battling time," Said Karoz.

"Right!" Said Amber and Carlos in unison. The both of them went into the crowd where Zack was at,until it was their turn.

"Ok up next is Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town vs. Ashley Heart from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region,let's begin!" Boomed the Announcer. The crowd went wild once the announcer announced the first battle.

"Ok let's begin." Said Karoz.


	13. Chapter 13:Striaton City Tournament

Chapter 13:Striaton City Battle Tournament

"Ok trainers are y'all ready?" Asked the referee.

"I'm ready,to win," Said Ashley. She was Karoz's age with brunette color hair and was wearing a shirt that revealed her belly button and was wearing black skinny jeans. And had coco butter color skin.

"Wow she's pretty," Whispered Karoz.

"Sir are you ready?" Asked the referee.

"Oh yeah," Said Karoz he shook his head. "Ok come out Panpour."

"I guess we're starting," Said Ashley "Come out Minun." Karoz and Ashley threw their pokeballs in the air and their pokemon popped out.

"Panpour!" Yelled Panpour getting ready to battle.

"Mi," Said Minun it started to dance around in circles.

"Ok I guess since I have a pokedex I'll put it to use," Said Carlos. He searched for Minun and pressed the button to make it read out loud.

"Minun the Cheering Pokemon. Electric type. It cheers on friends. If it's friends are losing,it's body let's off more and more sparks," Said the pokedex.

"Wow that's interesting I might get one of those," Said Amber. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Ok this is a match between Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town and Ashley Heart from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and this is a one and one match," Said the referee. "Now begin!"

"Ladies first," Said Karoz.

"Wow that's really manly of you," Laughed Ashley. "Minun use Spark."

"Minun," Said Minun it's cheeks started to crackle with sparks and it's body was yellow and it charged at Panpour.

"Wow she don't play," Said Karoz. "Panpour dodge the attack."

"Pour," Said Panpour,it jumped once Minun was close,but Minun was too fast it jumped to Panpour's height and tackled it with Spark. Panpour fell to the ground and struggled to get up. "Pa..n..pour."

"Wow she's really strong," Said Karoz. Minun returned to Ashley's side dancing and twirling around.

"Now do you wish that you went first," Laughed Ashley. Karoz smiled.

"Na I just know now that you're a strong trainer and a tough opponent to beat."

"Wow you're something else," Said Ashley."Minun finish this off now,use Quick Attack."

"Minun," Said Minun. It bolted to the staggering Panpour with great speed.

"Ok Panpour wait for the right moment and then use Scratch," Said Karoz.

"Pa.. ," Said Panpour. Minun ran to Panpour with great speed and nose to nose until Panpour used Scratch back to back at Minun. Minun jumped back with marks and scratches on its body.

"Wow that Panpour of yours is really strong," Said Ashley.

"Thanks," Said Karoz "Now Panpour let's finish this,Scratch one more time." Panpour jumped at Minun ready to attack.

"Ok Minun use Quick Attack," Ordered Ashley. Minun bolted at Panpour again and both pokemon clashed into one another and they both jumped back to their trainers panting and breathing hard.

"This is an intense battle who will fall first," Said the Announcer.

"He's right who's going to win." Said Carlos.

"I hope Karoz do,so I can beat him," Said Amber.

"Minun use Spa..." Said Ashley until Minun collapsed right in front of her and then Panpour fell also.

"The winner of the match is Karoz Toney!" Yelled the referee. The crowd went wild in amazement.

"Yes! I knew it,Karoz was going to win this match," Said Carlos.

"Same here," Said Zack. They bumped fists together. Karoz and Ashley walked into the middle of the battlefield and stared in each other eyes. Karoz started walking away until Ashley grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh there's young love in the air tonight ladies and gentlemen," Said the announcer.

"What is she doing!" Yelled Amber.

"Chill Amber they're just two trainers socializing," Said Zack. Karoz and Ashley hugged for 2 more seconds and she handed him a small piece of paper with writing on it. And they parted ways into the crowd.

"Ok next up is Amber Sparks from Nimbasa City vs. Mark Sims from Mistralton City," Said the Announcer. Mark wore a black vest and his hair was slick back and he wore black jeans with black boots.

"Let's take flight." Said Mark.

"Ok into my victory." Laughed Amber.

The battle was intense with Amber winning the match squeaking by with Vulpix against Mark's Drilbur.

"And the winner is Amber Sparks," Said the Announcer. The crowd went wild to this match too.

"Drilbur the Mole Pokemon. Ground Type. It makes it's way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed," Said Carlos's pokedex.

"Wow that's a cool pokemon," Said Carlos. Karoz nodded in agreement. "Oh my turn to go,Zack take down information with my pokedex to my opponent's pokemon,thanks see y'all after the match."

"Sure,see you later," Said Zack with a confuse look on his face. Carlos walked to the battlefield pumped up to beat his opponent.

"Ok the next match is Carlos Deleon from Nuvema Town vs. Josh Usher from Undella Town," Said the referee.

"The sun is always shining even in the eyes of victory," Said Josh. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that was blue and white and shorts with white sandals. He had blonde hair with sunglasses on top and he had a perfect tan.

"Oh brother," Said Carlos.

"Ok begin!" Yelled the Referee. The battle was a fast battle with Carlos earning a win it was his Pansage vs Josh's Poliwag.

"And the winner is Carlos Deleon of Nuvema Town," Said the referee.

"Poliwag the Tadpole Pokemon. Water type. Its skin is so thin,its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on it's newly grown feet." Said Carlos's pokedex.

"It didn't have trouble giving Carlos any trouble in the match," Laughed Zack. Karoz and Amber joined in the laughter and Karoz looked at Amber,but she turned her head in disguise.

"Whats her problem?" Asked Karoz.

"She's mad because that girl Ashley hugged you and gave you her number," Said Zack. Karoz looked up at the stars and wondering what he got himself into.

"Wow these matches have been exciting all night even Alex Sparks from Nimbasa City and Jordan Garcia from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnioh Region. When Alex stole the victory with his Pansage also," Said the Announcer.

"Next up is Amber Sparks vs Karoz Toney," Said the Announcer. Karoz and Amber moved from the crowd and walked to opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Ok this a match between Karoz Toney and Amber Sparks this match is one on one. No time limit begin!" Yelled the referee.

"Go Snivy," Ordered Karoz. Karoz threw the pokeball in the air and Snivy came out of its pokeball with a calm cool face on like its trainer.

"Sniv," Said Snivy.

"Ok he's going with Snivy," Said Amber. "Come out Serviper." She threw the pokeball in the air and Serviper came out ready to battle.

"Ser...viper," said Serviper. Sticking it's tongue in and out like a snake would, intimidating Snivy.

"Snivy use Tackle," Ordered Karoz. Snivy ran fast towards Serviper with its whole body.

"Serviper jump in the air to dodge," Said Amber. Serviper jumped in the air. Snivy missed and looked up. "Now use Toxic." Serviper started to shoot purple muck from its tail at Snivy.

"Snivy dodge it," Ordered Karoz. Snivy started to jump from place to place escaping the purple muck but a small piece got onto it's tail and it started to fall to the ground.

"Sni..vy," said Snivy trying to get up.

"Snivy please get up!" Yelled Karoz. Snivy stagger to her feet.

"Let's finish this. Serviper use Poison Jab," Ordered Amber.

"Serviper!" Yelled Serviper its tail started to glow light purple and it slithered to Snivy with its tail ready to attack.

"Snivy try to deflect it with Lead Blade please," Begged Karoz.

"Sniv!" Yelled Snivy its tail started to glow light green and bigger and Snivy body was now outlined with a light green.

"Yes! Overgrow is in affect," Said Karoz.

"Now Serviper!" Ordered Amber. It swung its tail at Snivy but Snivy deflected it with Leaf Blade the attacks were pushing back and forth.

"This is the battle of tails who's going to be the winner out of it," Said the announcer. Serviper started to put more pressure on its tail and it tired out Snivy and Snivy tried to fight back but then Toxic kicked in Snivy was losing energy fast.

"Sniv...vy," said Snivy.

"Come on Snivy you can do it!" Yelled Karoz. Then Snivy found power in itself and started pushing back Serviper's tail and then it gain the advantaged and pushed Serviper into the wall of a nearby building.

"Ser..vi..per," said Serviper.

"Serviper is unable to battle Snivy and Karoz Toney wins and moves on to the finals," Said the referee. The crowd blew up in excitement and started clapping hard for the two hardworking trainers.

"Yes Snivy!" Yelled Karoz. He ran to Snivy and picked her up and hugged her in his arms.

"Snivy," Said Snivy with a faint smile on its face and then it passed out.

"Have a great rest buddy you did awesome return," Said Karoz he recalled Snivy back in her pokeball. Amber walked to Karoz after recalling her Serviper.

"That was a great match," Said Amber.

"Thanks you were great out there too," Said Karoz. Karoz started to walk away but Amber grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and then she slapped him hard in the face.

"Wow that's something," Said Zack. "Next up is Alex and Carlos,and from what I heard about them two I hope there's no fighting after that match.

"Wow that had to hurt," Said the announcer. Amber walked off the arena to the Pokemon Center and left Karoz there in the middle of the field looking dumbfounded.


	14. Chapter 14:Rivals Meet Again

Chapter 14: Rivals Meet Again

"Up next is Carlos Deleon vs Alex Sparks. I hope this match is electrifying as the other matches we had tonight," Said the announcer. The crowd roared with excitement as well. Carlos and Alex walked to opposite sides of the battlefield looking ready to go.

"Ok he looks the same," Said Carlos in his head. "But,he might have a different battling style from last time."

"Are you ready to lose Carlos?" Asked Alex.

"Na not today I'll beat you today like last time," Laughed Carlos. Alex smiled at that comment.

"Ok this is the semi finals who ever wins go to the finals. This is a one on one match between Carlos Deleon and Alex Sparks. There is no time limit begin!" Said the referee.

"Ok come out Espeon," Ordered Carlos. He threw the pokeball in the air and Espeon came out with a steady landing onto the ground and growled at Alex. "Steady girl we'll get him."

"Let's get this started come out Sandile," Ordered Alex. He threw his pokeball in the air and a sand crocodile came out and stood his ground staring at Espeon."

"When did he get that?' Asked Karoz.

"Yeah it looks cool I want one," Pouted Zack. Karoz stared at him and started to smile.

"Sandile the Desert Croc pokemon. Dual ground and dark type. It moves along below the sand's surface,expect for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun." Said Carlos's pokedex.

"Wow it's like he have his own pair of sunglasses," Said Zack. He imagine himself with built in sunglasses and started laughing.

"Look Zack it's about to start," Said Karoz,still rubbing his face from earlier.

"Wait when did you get that?" Asked Carlos.

"I got him a couple weeks ago and me and him trained to max out our power out to beat you," Answered Alex rubbing back his hair on top of his head.

"Ok let's start Espeon use Shadow Ball," Ordered Carlos.

"Peon!" Yelled Espeon. Espeon started to gather dark energy into a ball and shot it at Sandile.

"Mmm so he's using that move early," Said Alex. "Sandile use Dig to dodge it."

"Dile," Said Sandile. He dug under ground barely missing the Shadow Ball.

"Damn he dodged it,Espeon watch out your surroundings he's under ground somewhere!" Yelled Carlos.

"Espeon," Said Espeon. Espeon looked around looking for Sandile.

"Now!" Yelled Alex. Sandile jumped from behind of Espeon and tackled her to the ground. "Yes we got her."

"Espeon are you alright?' Asked Carlos.

"Espe," Said Espeon. It jumped right back up to its feet.

"Good now use Sand-Attack," Ordered Carlos. Espeon started kicking sand at Sandile.

"Thats's not going to work,Sandile use Sand Tomb," Ordered Alex.

"Dile," Said Sandile. It started to create a sand vortex from its tail and swung it at Espeon.

"Dodge it Espeon!" Yelled Carlos. Espeon jumped in the air but the vortex caught her. Espeon was in the Sand Tomb swirling around and then it stop and Espeon fell to the ground.

"Espeon," Said Espeon it was staggering to get up but it collapsed to the ground,still breathing.

"Ok Sandile let's finish this," Said Alex.

"Dile," Said Sandile.

"Come on Espeon get up," Pleaded Carlos.

"Espeon," Said Espeon. It struggled to get up and it barely stood with it's trembling four legs.

"Good now Espeon use Sand-Attack for cover then Scratch," Ordered Carlos. Espeon started kicking dirt from the arena at Sandile and Espeon ran around when the sand went to Sandile and then she jumped at Sandile.

"Ok let's end this Sandile use Mud-Slap," Ordered Alex. Sandile started shooting sleeks of mud at Espeon. Espeon started to scratch at the Mud-Slap everytime it came into contact and then Espeon made it to Sandile and it scratched up Sandile and jumped back to Carlos side. Sandile passed out on the ground.

"San...dil," Said Sandile.

"The winner of this match is Carlos Deleon of Nuvema Town," Announced the crowd went wild in excitement.

"Damn not again!" Yelled Alex. "Calm down Alex,Sandile return." Alex recalled Sandile in his pokeball and walked off the battlefield.

"Great battle!" Yelled Carlos. Alex waved his hand in the air and walked into the crowd and disappeared. "This guy sure is mysterious."


	15. Chapter 15:FriendsRivals Collide

Chapter 15: Friends/Rivals Collide

"Next up is Karoz Toney and Carlos Deleon from Nuvema Town who would come out to be the best of their town!" Boomed the Announcer. Karoz and Carlos walked on either side of the battlefield staring at each other.

"This match is going to be heated," Said Zack he stared at the two trainers feeling tension from both sides. Karoz took out his necklace and looked at it and kissed it and put it back in his shirt.

"Come out Umbreon!" Ordered Karoz he threw the pokeball in the air and popped out was Umbreon. It's yellow rings glowing in the moonlight.

"Come out Espeon!" Ordered Carlos he threw the pokeball in the air and Espeon popped out with an elegant stand. With its red jewel in the middle of her forehead shining from the moonlight.

"Wow folks these Eeveelutions look tough and beautiful tonight under the moon and stars let's see who's going to win," Said the Announcer.

"Ok this is a match between Karoz Toney and Carlos Deleon and the winner of the match is the champion and wins an egg and the runner up wins three evolution stones the Fire Stone,Water Stone,and Leaf Stone." "Ok begin!" Yelled the referee.

"Ok Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon vanished into the darkness and ran at blinding speed towards Espeon.

"Espeon watch your surroundings," Said Carlos.

"Peon," Said Espeon. Umbreon came from behind of Espeon and tackled her to the ground.

"Yes,great job Umbreon," Said Karoz. Umbreon returned to Karoz side,growling at Espeon.

"Ok Espeon they want to fight like that use Shadow Ball!" Ordered Carlos. Espeon gathered a huge ball of dark energy and shot it at Umbreon.

"Carlos you're too impatient," Said Karoz. "Umbreon use Shadow Ball also."

"Breon," Said Umbreon. It started to gather dark energy as well in a ball and shot it at Espeon's Shadow Ball. The two attacks hit and a huge explosion occurred.

"Wow these trainers' pokemon are fierce who is going to win this match," Said the Announcer.

"Umbreon use your night vision sight to find Espeon and when you do use Shadow Ball," Ordered Karoz.

"Umbreon," Said Umbreon his eyes turned red and he started walking around looking for Espeon.

"Espeon watch out Umbreon can see really well in dark places!" Yelled Carlos.

"Espeon," Said Espeon. She looked around her surroundings looking for Umbreon.

"Breon!" Yelled Umbreon. He shot a Shadow Ball at Espeon and Espeon was pushed back to Carlos's side. The smoke cleared up and Umbreon jumped back to Karoz's side.

"Found you," Said Karoz.

"What how?" Asked Carlos.

"Carlos did you forget that Umbreon is amazing at night he can look out anything in dark areas just like you said earlier," Said Karoz.

"Ok Espeon use Scratch at Umbreon," Ordered Carlos. Espeon jumped at Umbreon with her sharp claws and started scratching Umbreon up.

"Damn Umbreon use Confuse Ray," Ordered Karoz.

"Umbreon," Said Umbreon his eye glowed white and Espeon froze in her steps and started scratching in the air at nothing.

"No Espeon snap out of it!" Yelled Carlos.

"Now Umbreon finish this use Shadow Ball!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon focused dark energy into a ball and shot it at the confused Espeon and it came into contact and Espeon collasped on the ground.

"Espeon is unable to battle so the victors of the Striaton City Tournament is Karoz Toney of Nuvema Town," Announced the referee. The crowd went wild in excitement.

"Espeon return you did a great job," Said Carlos, he recalled his pokemon and walked over to Karoz and bumped fisted him. "Bro you had me but next time you're going down."

"Ok I'll wait for that day," Said Karoz. He raised his and Carlos's arms in the air and the crowd went crazy.

"Time to get our prizes," Said Carlos.

"You're right," Said Karoz. They went to the stage and received their prizes Karoz got an egg and Carlos got his three stones as promised. Karoz's egg was blue with a white splash like wave on it.

"Goodnight everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this year's tournament," Said the Announcer. Karoz and Carlos walked over to Zack.

"Guys you were amazing," Said Zack he fisted bumped both of them."Hey guys can I ask y'all something."

"Sure what is it?" Asked Carlos.

"Well I want to know if I can travel with you guys on y'all journey?" Answered Zack.

"Sure I don't care,it'll be fun," Said Carlos. "Amber will like this as well."

"Ok sweet you're in it'll be cool to have a lil brother," Said Karoz. Carlos and Zack cheered and ran to the Pokemon Center in excitement to celebrate.

"Great job young boy you and your friends will make it far," Said a mysterious voice. Karoz looked up.

"I thought I heard something," Said Karoz,

"Umbreon," Said Umbreon. He nudge at Karoz' leg

"Ok boy let's go celebrate." They walked to the Pokemon Center to catch up to their friends.


	16. Chapter 16:River Town

Chapter 16: River Town

"Hey Karoz there's a town right there can we rest up?" Asked Zack.

"Sure," Answered Karoz. The group of trainers have been on Route 3 for an entire week and they been training hard ever since they won their first badges. They walked up to the small town, the sign showed "River Town."

"I wonder what this town is going to be about," Laughed Carlos. Zack stared at Carlos and laughed at the crappy joke.

"Someone help me!" Yelled a young boy. He started running to the group of trainers. He ran behind Karoz looking frighting.

"He's over there get him," Said a man voice. A man and woman ran to the group of trainers as well.

"What's going on here?" Asked Amber.

"They're trying to in prison me," Answered the young boy.

"Not on my watch," Said Carlos. "Come out Tepig!" Carlos threw his pokeball in the air and Tepig popped out looking ready to go.

"Ok I want to join this," Said Karoz. "Hey Zack can you hold my egg for me?"

"Sure," Answered Zack. Karoz handed his egg to Zack and Zack held on to the container that contained the egg. Karoz walked up to join up with Carlos.

"Ok Snivy come out!" Ordered Karoz. He threw the pokeball in the air and Snivy came out with an elegant stand.

"Ok let's battle then," Said the man grunt. "Go Liepard." The grunt threw the pokeball in the air and Liepard came out growling at the trainers.

"It's my turn," Said the female grunt. "Come out Vanillite!" The female grunt threw her pokeball in the air and Vanillite came out blowing snowflakes out of its mouth.

"Oh cool I never saw these pokemon before," Said Carlos,he took off his bookbag and scrambled for his pokedex. "Aha I found it."

"Come on Carlos this isn't the right time!" Yelled Amber. Carlos wasn't paying attention he pointed his pokedex at Liepard.

"Liepard,the Cruel Pokemon. Dark type. Stealthy,it sneaks up on its target,striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react." Said the pokedex.

"That's a sneaky pokemon," Laughed Carlos. "Next up is Vanillite." He pointed the pokedex to Vanillite.

"Vanillite,the Fresh Snow Pokemon. Ice type. This Pokémon formed from icicles bathed in energy from the morning sun. It sleeps buried in snow." Said the pokedex.

"Wow that's interesting," Said Carlos. He put his pokedex back in his bag. "Now I'm ready." Zack shook his head in embarrassment.

"Ok well my name is Rick and this my partner Angelica," Said Rick. "And we're Team Universe,looking out for the help and need of pokemon."

"Don't you mean people as well?" Asked Amber.

"No we mean pokemon," Answered Angelica. "Let's hurry and start this battle we have to bring that kid back."

"I agree," Said Rick. "Liepard use Slash on Tepig!" Liepard ran to Tepig with her sharp claws.

"Vanillite use Avalanche on Snivy," Ordered Angelica. Vanillite started to creat huge rocks of ice and they started tumbling down to Snivy like an Avalanche.

"Ok Tepig jump to dodge Liepard's attack and then use Flamethrower on the Avalanche attack," Ordered Carlos.

"Tep," Said Tepig. He jumped in the air as Liepard was coming towards him and started blowing a stream of flames at the ice rocks. The rocks started to get smaller while it was still getting to Snivy but they all melted away at Snivy's feet.

"Thanks," Said Karoz. Tepig jumped back to Carlos side.

"No problem," Said Carlos.

"These kids are good let's put them away now," Said Rick.

"I agree special combo?" Asked Angelica. Rick nodded.

"Ok Vanillite use Mirror Shot," Ordered Angelica. Vanillite's body turned bright sending off bright flashes of attacks to Tepig and Snivy.

"Damn um Snivy use Vine Whip to throw Tepig in the air to dodge the attack and then use them to make yourself jump in the air as well," Ordered Karoz.

"Sniv," Said Snivy. Vines grew out of her buds and she grabbed Tepig with them and threw him up in the air and then she used them to super jump herself in the air.

"Good job partner," Said Carlos. Angelica laughed.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Zack.

"Well your buddies here just fell for our trap," Said Angelica.

"Yup so true," Laughed Rick. "Now Liepard." Liepard was already in the air during the attack and his claws grew and he slashed Tepig and Snivy to the ground. They fell to the ground with bruises and marks on their bodies.

"What how, Tepig!" Yelled Carlos. "Come on get up!"

"You too Snivy!" Yelled Karoz. "Use Leaf Blade on Liepard!" Snivy and Tepig got up breathing hard. Snivy tail outer line went light green and took off towards Liepard.

"Use Flamethrower on Vanillite!" Ordered Carlos. Tepig started to blow streaks of flames at Vanillite.

"Ok Liepard use Night Slash!" Ordered Rick. Liepard's claws went black and got bigger and took off towards Snivy.

"Ok Vanillite creat the biggest Avalanche ever to cease that Flamethrower down," Ordered Angelica. Vanillite created large boulders of ice and threw them at the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and a huge fog appeared. Liepard and Snivy both ran into the fog fighting blow after blow.

"Damn I can't see," Said Karoz.

"Same here," Said Carlos. The fog cleared up and Liepard was on the ground knocked out and Snivy jumped back to Karoz's side.

"Yes girl way to go," Cheered Karoz.

"Ok Tepig let's finish this use Tackle on Vanillite," Ordered Carlos.

"No Vanillite dodge," Yelled Angelica. Vanillite started to move but it was too late Tepig tackled Vanillite and it fell to the ground unconscious. "Vanillite return."

"Liepard,return," Ordered Rick. He recalled Liepard back in its pokeball. "Come on Angelica we have to return to the town."

"Right," Said Angelica.

"Wait don't you think we would let you go this easy," Said Carlos. He ran towards them but they threw a smoke bomb down and they disappeared. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know but little boy are you ok?" Asked Amber.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for saving me from those mean people," Said the little boy. "My name is Chris by the way." Chris was a young boy with black hair and a tan body with black eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"My name is Karoz," Said Karoz.

"My name is Amber,nice to meet you," Said Amber.

"My name is Carlos," Grinned Carlos.

"And finally my name is Zack," Said Zack. Chris looked at them and grinned.

"Are you guys going to help me save my town?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah we have your back," Said Karoz. "Let's head there now." The group nodded and they started running towards River Town.


	17. Chapter 17:Rescue Mission

Chapter 17:Rescue Mission

"Ok Zack and Chris we're going to wait here until Amber and Carlos give us the signal," said Karoz. Both of the boys nod in agreement. The group had made it to River Town and saw that it was flooded with Team Universe members everywhere patrolling the area. It was an incoming sunset when the group made it and they waited until it was midnight so the plan can go a little easier.

"Ok Karoz can you run over the plan again?" Asked Chris.

"Ok," Answered Karoz. They ducked down even lower behind the bushes so they wouldn't get caught. "Once Amber and Carlos make it to the other side of the base and give us the signal we are going to run over there as fast as we can so we can save the hostages."

"Ok," Said Chris. Zack turned around and saw Carlos and Amber giving them the signal.

"Karoz and Chris it's time." Said Zack. The three boys ran across the town square to the hostage base. Chris tripped and fell to the ground Karoz stopped and looked back he motioned Zack to keep going and Karoz ran back to help Chris back up. But as Karoz was helping Chris up, 2 grunts came with their 2 Liepards and captured Karoz and Chris. Zack looked back and started running towards them but Karoz gave him a look and Zack continue running towards the bushes with Carlos and Amber.

"Come on we finally caught them," said Grunt 1.

"We're going to get a big reward," said Grunt 2. They motioned the boys up and walked them to the hostage base and shoved them inside.

"This is all my fault," Said Zack he punched the wall. Amber walked to him and comfort him.

"No it's not Karoz would want us to continue on with the plan," said Amber.

"She's right Zack come on," Said Carlos. They walked to the power switch of the building. "Come out Pansage use Scratch!" Carlos threw his pokeball in the air and Pansage came out and scratched the power box and broke it,the lights went out it was pitch black. The security cameras went out also and all the grunts started yelling at each other saying who turned off the lights. "Pansage return!" Pansage went back in its pokeball.

"Ok guys we have little bit of time before grunts come over to check the power box," said Amber. The group ran behind the building and searched for an open window or door. Carlos found a open window and motioned his hands to it and the group used the window to get inside.

"Ok Chris tell everyone to calm down they're about to be free," Said Karoz. Chris talked to everyone to calm down and told them that everything will be alright."I'm lucky they didn't take my pokeballs." Karoz scrambled getting his pokeballs it was no success due to his hands being tied up. He tried and tried and finally it paid off he grabbed Umbreon's and Panpour's pokeballs and touched them. The two pokemon came out and stared around at their new environment. "Umbreon look around to find an exit and Panpour cut everyone loose from their ropes.

"Karoz there's a couple of trainers here," Said Chris.

"Perfect," Said Karoz. He freed himself and helped Chris free as well.

"Karoz,we finally found you," Said Zack. Karoz turned around and looked at his friends with happiness.

"Hey bro it was hard due to the darkness but we found you," Laughed Carlos. "We were walking in this warehouse and we found Umbreon's eyes glowing red and he brought us back here."

"Ok Karoz everyone is free what do we do now?" Asked Chris.

"We take back this town," Answered Karoz. The whole building shook as everyone agree. "Panpour return and thanks for helping out." Panpour was recalled back in her pokeball with a huge grin. "I advise everyone to use their strongest pokemon because this is going to be a difficult fight."

"I'm with you bro," Said Carlos. "Come out Espeon and here's your egg safe in its capsule." Carlos threw the pokeball in the air and Espeon came out looking ready to go and he handed Karoz the bookbag that held Karoz's egg and Karoz put his bookbag back on his bag and the boys bumped fists.

"Well I guess I'm with you there's no choice," Said Amber."Come out Vulpix!" She threw Vulpix's pokeball in the air and Vulipx came out ready for battle. The other trainers from the town threw their strongest pokemon out ready for battle.

"Ok everyone let's go!" Yelled Zack and Chris in unison. Everyone charged out of the building with courage ready to take their town back.


	18. Chapter 18:Rebirth of River Town

Chapter 18: Rebirth of River Town

"Ok Umbreon use Shadow Ball on the Zubats!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon shot balls of dark energy at Team Universe's pokemon.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball as well on the Gastly!" Ordered Carlos. Espeon created a huge ball of dark energy and shot it at the group of Gastlys. All of Team Universe's pokemon we're fainting quick and the members were retreating as fast as they could.

"Come on Vulpix they're almost gone use Fire Spin on the Liepards!" Ordered Amber. Vulpix jumped in the air and shot out a huge stream of fire in a vortex form at the Liepards and they fainted quickly. The Team Universe grunts didn't even call back their pokemon they just started running away towards the exit of a River Town.

"Come everyone we have them!" Yelled Zack he started throwing rocks at the grunts as they fled. The other trainers were holding it down as well with their strong pokemon and finally 20 minutes later all the grunts were gone leaving their pokemon on the ground breathing deeply with serious wounds. Everybody cheered in victory as they knew they won the battle.

"Karoz we can't just leave the pokemon here wounded,"Said Chris. Both of the trainers looked around at the horrifying scene with half dead pokemon on the ground.

"I know I was thinking the same thing," Said Karoz. "Ok everyone today is a good day but we can't just leave these pokemon they're not bad pokemon they were just trained by bad people we have to help them. Everyone cheered in agreement and they started helping the wounded pokemon.

"Karoz you did it you saved my town," Said Chris. Karoz shook his head.

"No Chris your town saved themselves, me and my friends were just here to lend a helping hand," Said Karoz.

"Yeah you guys were amazing out there," Said Carlos. He grinned showing his white teeth.

"I hope we would meet again," Said Chris. Karoz nod and they bumped fists together. Chris said his goodbyes to everyone else and the group continue on their way to the forest. They waved as they walked away and all you saw was a young boy waving back in front a town that was regrowing lil by lil.

"On our way to Nacrene City" yelled Carlos.


	19. Chapter 19:The Fierce Archeologist

Chapter 19:The Fierce Archeologist

"Human wake up," boomed Zekrom the Deep Black Pokemon. Karoz woke up and looked around he wasn't at the pokemon center in Nacrene City no more he was in a lab with a huge pokemon that was chained up in a glass tube.

"Wait how did I get here?" Asked Karoz. He nervously looked around he saw people in lab coats walking around calmly with papers in their hands and others typing away at computers. None of them have noticed a young boy near a huge pokemon.

"Calm down human I'm using my powers to give you a vision on where I am."

"Wait how come you're in a lab in a tube chained up?" The legendary pokemon gave a huge sigh from Karoz's curiosity.

"Why are humans so curious.?" He looked down at Karoz and showed a faint grin. "I'm here because I'm one of many legendary pokemon that are trapped from the evil organization Team Universe." Karoz looked at him and his mouth dropped.

"Wait how,you guys are like the strongest pokemon in the world." Karoz paused and started thinking to himself. "How can I help?" Zekrom replay the question three times in his head.

("He's the only one that asked for assistance besides the other two heroes.") "Ok human you can help by winning 4 badges and then once you do that I will contact you." The young boy stared at Zekrom and thought about his request.

"Ok you have a deal see you then." Karoz showed a faint smile and put up his fist in a fist bump form towards Zekrom. Zekrom stared at it like it was poisonous. "It's ok-"

"ALERT ALERT ROOM 5 UNDER ATTACK" said a machine in the lab.

"Ok human see you soon." Zekrom closed his eyes.

"Wait hold o-" Before Karoz finished his sentence he was back in Nacrene City on his bed with his pokemon beside him still sleeping. And his egg on the dresser soaking up the sunshine. "Was that a dream it couldn't-"

"Karoz come on today's the day that we challenge Lenora!" Yelled Carlos.

"Ok I'm coming hold on." Responded Karoz. He called back all his pokemon and hopped in the shower. He came out and put on his clothes and walked out the door. He grabbed his egg and carried it while walking out.

"Karoz over here." Said Zack. He waved to Karoz. Karoz walked over to the 3 trainers and they got up and walked out the Pokemon Center towards the Nacrene City gym.

"Ok Karoz while you were sleeping Amber and Carlos won their badges." Explained Zack as they were getting close to the gym. Karoz wasn't paying attention he was too busy looking at all the abandon warehouses that have been turned into houses for people and pokemon.

"Wow this place is amazing." Whispered Karoz. He looked at his egg and smile. ("What pokemon are you going to be?") Wondered the trainer.

"Karoz!" Yelled Amber. Karoz flinched from her yelling.

"Yes what is it?" Asked Karoz still rubbing his ear.

"We're here," said Carlos. Standing in front of them was a museum that had a sign next it. Karoz walked up to the sign and read it out loud.

"Welcome all to the Nacrene City museum and welcome back the gym Leader Lenora." Said Karoz. "Wait she was retired too?"

"Yeah but she came back as well,like the three brothers in Striaton City." Said Zack.

"Ok let's get this started." Said Karoz. All four of the trainers walked inside the museum/gym and Karoz stood there amazed on every exhibit that was displayed. A man scurried to the group and grinned hard. "Who are you?"

"Hello I'm Lenora's husband," said the young man. He stuck out his hand and Karoz shook it. "Well I see you guys brought your friend." Said the young man towards Carlos and Amber.

"Yeah sorry we're late he was sleeping," Said Carlos.

"Ok well Lenora is in the back studying a fossil she just found," said the young man. He hurried off towards a group of tourists that walked in.

"Well ok," said Karoz. The group walked behind the museum and Karoz looked around in amazement,taking in on how many books there was in one room.

"Come on this way," said Amber. Karoz followed the group down a couple of stairs and Karoz saw a big woman with big evergreen hair and she was wearing pants with a white button up shirt and a pattering scarf that match her bandana. She was toying with a rock that had bones in it.

"So I see you're here to challenge me for the basic badge." Said the dark skin woman without looking up from the fossil.

"Yes I'm ready to earn my second badge," said Karoz they finally made it down to the battlefield surrounded by bookshelves and displayed fossil bones. "And my name is Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town.

"Well hello my name is Lenora and I'm the gym leader of the Nacrene City Gym!" Boomed the gym leader. She walked from her table to the battlefield. Karoz handed Carlos his poke egg container so it won't drop during the group sat in benches with old designs on the sidelines. Then a hidden door opened and a female referee came out in a lab coat and glasses. Karoz walked to one side of the battlefield and Lenora walked on the other.

"This is a battle between the challenger Karoz Toney from Nuvema Town versus Lenora of Nacrene City is a typical one on one battle. Both sides are allowed to use two pokemon and both sides are allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!" Boomed the referee. Karoz took out his necklace and kissed it and put it back in his shirt.

"Ok Umbreon come on out!" Ordered Karoz. Karoz threw the pokeball in the air and Umbreon came out in a white flash. Umbreon growled at Lenora ready to battle.

"Herdier come out and show them how's it done," boomed Lenora. She threw the pokeball in the air with confidence and Herdier came out in a white flash and growled at Karoz as well as Umbreon did to Lenora. Carlos scrambled out his pokedex as always as he always see a new pokemon.

"Herdier the Loyal Dog Pokemon. Normal type and evolved form of Lillipup. It loyally follows it's Trainer's orders. For ages,they have helped Trainers raise pokemon." Said the pokedex. Carlos imagined him owning one and then he payed attention back to the match.

"Oh yeah Lenora one thing," said Karoz. Lenora looked at Karoz in confusion. "You have a great collection of books one day I'm going to have to come back and read some." Lenora laughed.

"You are welcome here anytime and you can read all the books you want if you can beat me here today," Said Lenora."Herdier use Bite!" Herdier took off leaving a cloud of dust behind him and ran towards Umbreon with bare teeth showing.

"Umbreon dodge!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon moved to the side just in time as Herdier almost came in contact. Lenora started to smile. Karoz stared at her with a confuse look then he notice what she did. "Umbreon do-" It was already too late.

"Herdier use Rock Smash," Ordered Lenora. Herdier back kicked Umbreon to the wall of the library. "Perfect." Due to the fighting type move and Umbreon being a dark type it was super effective.

"Umbreon are you ok?" Asked Karoz. He watched helplessly as he saw his pokemon struggle to get up.

"Umbreon!" Shouted Umbreon. He was ready to battle with all the energy he had left.

"Great now use Faint Attack!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon disappeared and reappeared behind Herdier it was too late to dodge and Umbreon tackled Herdier to the wall as well. "Great Umbreon keep it up!" Umbreon returned to Karoz side breathing hard and growled at Lenora.

"Wow you guys are fun,but that won't be enough for me and my Pokemon," said Lenora. She whistled and Herdier got up and returned to her side tired out. "Good boy now use Tackle!" Herdier took off again towards Umbreon ready to end this battle.

"Ok Umbreon let's end this use Faint Attack again!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon disappeared again and Herdier stop his attack and started looking for Umbreon.

"Herdier watch out Umbreon can be any where!" Yelled Lenora.

"Woof!" Barked Herdier. Then Umbreon appeared over Herdier and tackled him with all his force. Herdier was knocked out and Umbreon returned to Karoz's side. Lenora smiled to herself.

"Herdier return," said Lenora. She absorbed Herdier back in his pokeball in a beam of red light.

"Nice job Umbreon," said Karoz.

"Breon," said Umbreon. He looked at Lenora and stared at her ready for her next pokemon.

"You guys are surprisingly good," Laughed Lenora. She grabbed a pokeball from her pokeball belt and threw it in the air. "Watchog come out and show them that this the end!" Watchog came out in a white flash he stood there with his hand to his forehead. Carlos stared in amaze and took out his pokedex again. Amber shook her head in embarrassment and Zack just laughed.

"Watchog the Lookout Pokémon. Normal Type and the evolved form of Patrat. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight let's them see in the dark." Said the pokedex.

"So this is technically a battle of keen eyesight," said Zack. Amber and Carlos looked at each other and nod.

"You can go first," said Lenora. Karoz stepped forward.

"Ok Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Ordered Karoz. Umbreon disappeared again and Lenora just laughed. "Whats so funny?" Karoz had a confused look on his deface again.

"I'm surprised you didn't listen to your friend's Pokédex," said Lenora. "Watchog now use Rock Smash!" Watchog's fist glowed white and then Umbreon appeared behind Watchog but Watchog already knew and he punched Umbreon in the head and Umbreon flew towards the wall and collided with it and Umbreon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn it I should of been paying attention!" Growled Karoz. Watchog returned to Lenora's side. Lenora smiled and started laughing loudly. "Ok Snivy come on out!" Karoz threw the pokeball in the air and Snivy came out in a flash of white light.

"This is going to be a good battle," Said Zack.

"You can go first," Smiled Karoz. Lenora stared and smiled too. Karoz was determined that he was going to win this battle and win his second badge.

"Ok Watchig use Hyper Fang!" Ordered Lenora. Watchog's fangs showed and they grew sharper and took off towards Snivy. Snivy looked back at Karoz for orders.

"Ok Snivy use Leaf Blade to counter the attack!" Ordered Karoz. Snivy's tail turned a light green color and he took off towards Watchog. The two pokemon collided and a force of shock waves encountered everyone in the gym Karoz and Lenora stood their ground while Carlos,Amber,and Zack almost fell back in the benches. "Put more pressure on the attack!" Snivy tail started to get bigger and was breaking a sweat,while Watchog was keeping his cool.

"Haha is this all you have?" Laughed Lenora. Watchog put more pressure on his fist and hit Snivy in his head. "There we go that's it!" Snivy was pushed back towards Karoz's side breathing in and out and Watchog was just fine not a sweat drop yet. "Now Watchog use Tackle!" Watchog ran towards Snivy leaving a dust behind him.

"Snivy dod-." It was too late Watchog was already there and he tackled Snivy into the wall. Snivy fell helplessly to the ground. "Come on Snivy get up!" Snivy slowly got up. Lenora looked at Karoz and showed a slightly shown smirk. It was the end.

"Watchog let's finish this use-" Lenora was stopped halfway of saying her sentence. Snivy was glowing a white color and it begin to change form. Karoz looked in amazement and smiled. Snivy changed form, it was bigger and it's eyes were even more sharper and reddish.

"Servine!" Yelled the newly evolved pokemon. It looked at Watchog and gave an intimidated glare. Watchog stepped back a little.

"Great Servine you evolved!" Cheered Karoz. Carlos already had his pokedex out, he point it at Servine.

"Servine the Grass Snake Pokemon. Grass type and evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. New move Leaf Tornado." Said the Pokedex.

"Karoz Servine learned Leaf Tornado!" Yelled Carlos. Karoz grinned from Carlos's assistance, Carlos did the same.

"Ok boy let's try out your new move use Leaf Tornado!" Ordered Karoz. Servine jumped in the air and twirled around and leaves formed around him and he yelled and the leaves moved toward Watchog with great speed in a shape of a tornado.

"Watchog use Rock Smash to smash the leaves!" Ordered Lenora. Watchog ran towards the Leaf Tornado and twirled inside to crush all the leaves. Once Watchog finished there was leaves scattered all over the battlefield. "Wait where did Servine go?" Watchog and Lenora looked around in confusion. Karoz smiled.

"Servine now!" Ordered Karoz. Servine appeared over Watchog and came down with a ready Leaf Blade and he slammed his tail on Watchog with force. Servine jumped from Watchog's unconscious body back to Karoz. Lenora was in shocked she lost again to this group of trainers,but she smiled cause she love this job battling strong trainers.

"The battle is over the winner of the match is Karoz and Servine. Due to beating the gym leader Karoz wins the Basic Badge," Said the referee she disappeared after saying the rules into the door she came out of. Lenora walked to Karoz holding a badge in her hand she showed it Karoz and it was the Basic Badge.

"Come out Umbreon you deserve to see this!" Ordered Karoz. He popped open Umbreon's pokeball and Umbreon came out and stared at the new badge. Karoz and his two pokemon stared at the badge for 5 more minutes. And he returned them back to their respected pokeballs.

"Haha it looks like you deserved to read my books in my library," Laughed Lenora. Carlos and the gang walked over to Karoz. Zack smiled and fist bumped with Karoz and Carlos did the same. Amber just stood there and smiled,still mad at him from the Ashley thing. Karoz just stared at her.

("I'll talk to her later.") "Thanks guys let's go eat I heard there's a special at the Café Warehouse because today's Wednesday," Said Karoz. The group thanked Lenora again and they left. Lenora walked to a secret door and opened it once they left. She walked to a door and punched a code into a number pad and the door opened. In front of her were numerous screens.

"Ok time to tell everyone that the Striaton City brothers were right."


	20. Chapter 20:Power in a Small Package

Chapter 20: Power in a small package

It was dark and everyone but Karoz were asleep in their rooms. He walked silently outside and walked to an empty battlefield while holding his pokemon egg. He looked down at it and smiled.

"When are you going to hatch?" Said the curious trainer. The egg started to shake a little and Karoz stared in amazement. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder he turned around and it was Amber. Her hair was glistening in the moonlight and her bane was covering the right part of her face. He just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Can we talk?" Asked Amber. Karoz nod his head and both of them walked to a bench and sat down next to each other. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No I want to say I'm sorry I was flirting with the girl and I wasn't thinking about your feelings."

"What you think I like you." Blushed the black hair girl. Karoz blushed as well and didn't notice that his egg was shaking again.

"Well I like you,"Said Karoz. He looked at her and she stared at him in a daze. "I'm sor-." He was stopped by a finger placed on his lips.

"It's ok I like you too." They both leaned in for a kiss and their lips touched with softness on both sides,but it was cut shortly by a white glow and the pokemon looked at Karoz and made a happy cry.

"Dratini!" Cried the little pokemon. He looked at Karoz and started cuddling with him as if that was his mother or father. Karoz hurried and took out his pokedex out of his bag. He pointed it at Dratini.

"Time to use this."

"Dratini the Dragon Pokemon. Dragon type. It is called the "Mirage Pokemon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found," Said his Pokedex. Amber rubbed Dratini on the head and he shrieked with happiness.

"Karoz he is so beautiful," Said Amber.

"Just like you," Said Karoz. He kissed her on the cheek and returned Dratini into his new pokeball. Karoz rose from the bench and he returned to the Pokemon Center to his bedroom. Amber just sat on the bench still looking at the stars.

"I hope we can make something out of this, I would love to be with him," Whispered Amber.

"Karoz wake up we're about to go!" Yelled Carlos. Karoz blinked his eyes slowly wondering if yesterday was a dream or not. He looked down at his pokeballs on the counter there was four so it was actually real even the kiss. Karoz rose from his bed and went to go take a shower. He turned on the hot water and he let it fall on his face to wake him up. He came out and got dressed.

He walked out to be awaited by Carlos,Amber,and Zack. He walked towards them and sneaked a smile at Amber and she returned one too.

"Hey Carlos I want a match," Said Karoz with a calm voice. Carlos was shocked but he grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok I'm going to use Pansage he haven't been battling lately,and hey where's your egg?" Asked Carlos. Karoz just walked outside not answering the question and Carlos,Amber,and Sack followed in pursuit. They were at the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. Karoz was on one side and Carlos was on the other side.

"I'll be the referee," Said Zack, "Ok this is a battle between Karoz and Carlos. This is a typical one on one battle and each trainer is using one pokemon each, now begin!"

"Ok Pansage come on out!" Ordered Carlos. He threw his pokeball in the air and Pansage came out in a white flash and appeared on the ground cheering and dancing around.

"He's full of energy, now say hello to my new pokemon come on out Dratini!" Ordered Karoz he threw the pokeball in the air swiftly and the Dragon Pokemon came out confused on what was going on. "Hey Dratini this is your first battle so be alert at all times." Dratini looked at Pansage,he was focused now.

"Oh so this came out of your egg a Dratini lucky," Pouted Carlos. "Ok use Razor Leaf!" Pansage jumped in the air and then he started to create leaves out of thin air and hurled them at the defenseless Dratini.

"Ok Dratini dodge and then use Dragon Tail!" Ordered Karoz. Dratini jumped in the air and dodged the leaves and then his tail glowed purple and he came down with force.

"Pansage dodge quick!" Ordered Carlos. Pansage moved to the side and Dratini missed by an inch barley hitting Pansage. The force of the attack smashed the ground it was a deep crater in the ground. "Damn that's a strong pokemon if I didn't act fast Pansage would of been done." Dratini returned to Karoz's side proud of his power.

"Yeah he is a strong pokemon,ok let's try this use Aqua Tail!" Dratini tail glowed blue and he swung it towards Pansage and a wave of water appeared and rushed towards Pansage in a form of a tsunami. The water came and tackled Pansage towards Carlos and they both were knocked down to their feet. Pansage was knocked out on top of ,Amber,Zack,and even Dratini started laughing.

"Pansage and Carlos are unable to battle so the victory goes to Karoz and Dratini," announced Zack. Karoz and Carlos recalled their pokemon back to their respected pokeballs. Karoz walked over towards Carlos and helped him up,he was soaked from the water.

"Karoz that can be the powerhouse of your team if you train him right," said Carlos. Karoz nod. Carlos walked back into the Pokemon Center to change his clothes and he came out drier then last time. The four of them started walking towards Pinwheel Forest, Karoz looked back at the warehouse city and smiled he will return one day to read the books.


End file.
